


Lights Out

by CircusMagician



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry loves Louis and his competitive side, Idiots in Love, Laser Tag, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Famous AU, Not as serious as it sounds, One Shot, Sassy Louis, based off a prompt i saw online, competitive Louis, competitive boyfriends, larry stylinson - Freeform, mature language, slight exhibitionism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusMagician/pseuds/CircusMagician
Summary: "It's an art form basically, you have to have your wits about at all times, because if you're not constantly on you toes then it's game over, it's about the strategy and utilising each person's strengths and using them to your advantage, so you place yourself in a position where failure is practically impossible-""It's fuckinglaser tag, Lou"
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 31





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> This One-Shot is purely self indulgent trash and I hope you enjoy watching my mind melt

It seemed like a good idea at the time. An innocent game. A period of time in which the two could just let go of their worries and stress and enjoy themselves. Recent discussion proved that to be a big mistake on Harry’s part, as he suggested it in the first place.

"It's an art form basically, you have to have your wits about you at all times, because if you’re not constantly on your toes then it’s game over” thinking that maybe now was the time to calm down the shorter man, Harry attempts to interject in his rant, however he is swiftly ignored as Louis begins to describe game tactics, his arms moving through various actions, as though to emphasise the point that he thinks he’s making.

“It's about the strategy, by utilising each person's strengths and using them to your advantage, you place yourself in a position where failure is practically impossible-"

"It's fucking _laser tag _, Lou"__

__Louis, who had been walking a few paces in front of Harry due to his over excitement, stops mid-step and dramatically turns back to face his curly haired companion._ _

__"Woah, okay first off how dare you interrupt me and secondly it's not just 'fucking laser tag' it is a battle of wits"_ _

__"Louis,I promise you, it's not that deep, let's just have fun with it, because that's the whole reason we came here in the first place?"_ _

__"And I will be having fun _Harold _, I'll be having fun, whilst simultaneously kicking your arse with my incredible skills and superior intelligence in the art of combat" Louis delivers this statement and continues walking towards the entrance of the laser tag facility, not sparing another glance in Harry's direction.___ _

____Right before he can reach the door to open it, he is spun around abruptly by a firm grip on his forearm, causing him to slightly stumble before coming face to face with none other than a very concerned, practically giving puppy eyes, Harry._ _ _ _

____"Louis, light of my life, my one and only, I find you ridiculously attractive in all aspects, however, your competitive nature is something that I can only tolerate for so long as I find it endearing, but it's not something I can fully understand, especially in relation to something like _laser tag _" he says pointedly "please, find it in your heart to just...take it easy when we play, okay?" Holding onto Louis' shoulders, he stares directly into those ever changing blue eyes, hoping to get through to the part of his lover which displayed some form of empathy before he’s completely overtaken by the desire to win.___ _ _ _

There's a brief moment of silence before Louis responds, causing Harry to tighten his grip slightly, for fear that he’s lost him to the depths of competition.

"Harry, my darling angel, you are absolutely right-" with the echo of sentiments Harry let’s out an audible sigh of relief "-in your love of my every aspect, I am perfect, however kiss up to me after I wipe the floor with you, okay?" Smiling sweetly, Louis looks as though he has grown devil horns and a tail as he frees himself from Harry’s stone grip and walks past him, snickering once again as he grabs a light up blue vest and laser gun.

“See you inside Haz” Louis enters through a cloaked door, disappearing out of sight, his words lingering in the air.

A challenge.

Shaking his head, Harry can’t help the fondness that seeps out of him, realising that the competitiveness that Louis tends to harbour has rubbed off on him as well.

_'If he wants a fight, I'll give him a fight' _putting on the pink coloured version of the vest Louis wore, Harry enters the dark arena with new found conviction in his heart.__

____

A buzzer sounds as the game begins.

__

Already he sees people scuttling through the maze of a laser tag map, searching for the other team’s home base to take it down. The sound of hurried footsteps roams closer and Harry shields himself from sight.

__

Knowing Louis, he’s likely to be in a higher area of the map so he could oversee everything, lying in wait and protecting the blue teams home base, just out of sight, ready to ambush anyone who he comes across.

__

So those are the spots he’s going to look for. However, searching for them is more difficult than he anticipated, coming across several blue team players and getting hit, causing his vest to turn off for a short period of time. Harry instead, uses this time of invisibility to scope out the area from a lookout point.

__

Whilst waiting for his vest to light up again, he spots a familiar looking figure bending and crouching behind corners and walls close to his position.

__

_'What luck' _Harry can't help but think to himself, slowly he approaches the wall in which Louis is now hiding behind, being sure to conceal the sound of his footsteps.  
__

__Drawing out his laser gun and preparing himself with shaky hands to ambush the unsuspecting male, Harry steels his resolve.__

_____ _

“Don’t move”

_____ _

Leaping out from behind his hiding spot, Harry takes aim at the man in front of him. The blue of Louis' vest casts a light on his refined features.

_____ _

Louis blinks at him, before masking his surprise with a smile.

_____ _

"Well, well, Mr. Styles, I have to say I'm impressed" Louis speaks calmly, raising his hands as a sign of surrender. Harry simply shrugs, amused at the confident facade that the other is trying to present.

_____ _

“Never underestimate your opponent Tomlinson, that was your first mistake”

_____ _

"Who ever said I was underestimating you? Though I would be lying if I said that I was expecting to see you so soon, and so close to my teams home base..." A coy smile now plays on the older man’s lips.

_____ _

"Enough fooling around! Show me where your base is or it’s lights out for you" Harry presses the gun closer towards Louis' blue vest. It’s an attempt at a threat, but it falls short as Louis remains aloof.

_____ _

"Oh? But I do enjoy fooling around, _sir _" his voice low as he addresses the taller man.__

_______ _ _ _

Louis casually grabs the part of the gun which faces him wrapping his fingers around the head of it, slowly pushing it down so it faces the ground, all the while inching ever closer to Harry, interest piqued.

_______ _ _ _

Harry's body tenses in anticipation, he can hear his teammates close by, their footsteps closing in in every direction, it makes his heart thump harder against his chest.

_______ _ _ _

"Are you trying to seduce me, Tomlinson?" He tries to play off his nerves with a smirk, hoping that the other doesn't notice.

_______ _ _ _

“Maybe I am" Louis hums, all low and sultry, invading Harry's personal space and pushing him lightly against the wall opposite him, sliding a leg between the taller’s thighs.

_______ _ _ _

"Perhaps I can persuade you to let me go Mr. Styles" Louis hitches his leg up slightly to just barely make contact with Harry's groin, a shudder rips its way up and down Harry's spine.

_______ _ _ _

"You'll have to do better than that if you want me to release you" being slightly out of breathe didn't help make him sound more authoritative, but neither care as Louis slowly wraps both his arms around the curly haired man’s neck, playing with the hairs on the back of his nape, curling the hair around his index finger, leaning up slightly, soft breath tickles his lips.

_______ _ _ _

"Oh, I can do so much better" he whispers, before closing the gap between them. A slow, sensual kiss, Harry's arms instinctively wrapping around Louis' waist, gun forgotten at his side, feeling intoxicated by the blue-eyed boy’s scent, and the fact that anyone could possibly see them was positively electrifying.

_______ _ _ _

However, not being able to handle the unbearably slow pace that the older set for them, Harry breaks the kiss, lets out a huff of annoyance, and all but slams Louis against the wall he was previously leaning on, reversing their positions, with a hand on either side of Louis’ face, effectively blocking off all routes of escape for the feathery haired man.

“Now you’ve done it” 

_______ _ _ _

Harry looks down slightly to gather Louis’ reaction of the switch, but the almost cat like smirk doesn’t surprise him. Louis is enjoying this too much, enjoying messing with him.

_______ _ _ _

_’I’ll wipe that smirk off your face soon enough Tomlinson’ ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Louis can't help but chuckle at the man’s change in demeanour, proud that he elicited such a response, but also endeared by the way the taller man’s eyebrows have furrowed in concentration. There was something about teasing Harry that he could never get enough of.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Louis decides to break the prolonged silence with a low chortle.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Getting forceful now, are we? I didn't take you for that type, sir" Louis continues acting demure, looking up through his long eye lashes, knowing exactly what he does to the man in front of him.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"I'll show you forceful" Harry teases, an air of lightness in the tone of his voice, but he can't stop himself from eagerly reconnecting their lips, tongue now invading the smaller man’s mouth, evoking a soft whine, which only fuels his onslaught against Louis’ lips.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Louis wraps an arm around the taller man’s neck once again, having initially lost his grip after the change of position. Keeping him in place, his fingers making their way further into those soft curled locks, lightly tugging every so often, groans slipping past the youngers lips. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Not wanting to let the other sweep him away in a daze, one of Harry's hands makes its way down to grip onto Louis’ slightly curved waist, his other hand lightly grabbing onto the pert backside.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The action causes Louis to gasp, breaking the kiss and panting against the others mouth. Looking at him now, the soft glow of pink and blue reflecting off of his features takes his breath away, Louis' eyes are closed, barely parted lips letting out soft pants, eagerly awaiting the next moment of contact. It almost makes Harry forget where they were.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"You're quite brave, aren't you? Groping the enemy in the midst of battle" Louis leans his forehead against the others, arm still wrapped around his shoulders.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Are you forgetting that you're the one who started this, or am I so good that you forgot how we got to this point?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Louis bites his lip, playing up a shtick.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Once again, I would be lying if I said you were wrong, but I have to say, I wasn’t expecting you to get so worked up..." Harry can see the way Louis' eyes flicker to his lips, an invitation for more, beckoning him to go further, challenging him to see just how far he's willing to go before he reaches that line of 'acceptable and unacceptable' actions, but Harry was never one to turn down a challenge.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

They reclaim each other’s lips once more, smiling into the kiss, Louis begins to tug the curled hair more forcefully, knowing how much it can elicit an innate response, like he's conditioned the younger to feel and experience even more than what he's getting.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_'This fucker knows exactly what he does to me' Harry can’t help the passing thought. ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Groaning, Harry presses into Louis' body, pushing him further up against the wall, the action causing the shorter to be hitched up higher on the wall, now eye level to Harry, making it easier to access skin, which is a bonus in Harry's opinion.

He feels touch starved, as though he can't seem to have enough contact, as though there needs to be more, skin on skin, soft and firm touches which leave phantom sensations hours later, bodies remembering every little detail.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They shouldn't be doing this at all, it's a dangerous game that they decided to play today. But neither can get themselves to stop.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry attempts to elicit more of those moans, never getting sick of the sound, no matter how many times he's heard them.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Louis continues to press back with just as much force, not willing to let Harry wash him away completely in pleasure.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A buzzer goes off, signalling that the round has only 10 minutes left, but neither reacts, too absorbed in each other’s essence to care.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There's a pressure on Harry's chest, surely Louis can feel how hard his heart is beating, the excitement of the situation, the way in which it happened so suddenly and in the moment causes him to stutter in his movements, his mouth now attached firmly onto Louis’ neck, lightly biting and sucking a mark onto the skin that he’s wanted to leave since this began.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

However, a noise goes off again.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But this time it’s not the end of game buzzer that Harry was expecting, but the signal that he's been shot, opening his eyes and breaking away from Louis slightly, he looks down.  


Louis has the laser gun placed between them, aimed exactly at his chest, finger on the trigger.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Looking at the devilish face again,his hair mused, kiss bruised lips slick with saliva on clear display with the cheekiest grin he's ever seen on the man.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry lightly pants, confusion painted clearly on his features, gently pushing past him, the grin never leaves Louis' face, as though it has been plastered there.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Like I said, it's all about strategy" his voice hoarse from their actions just moments ago.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It looks like it's lights out for you Mr. Styles" Louis gives him one last smirk, winking at him before sauntering away into the darkness of the map.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry stands there in momentary shock, trying to figure out what just happened. Leaning his forehead against the wall, still letting out rugged breaths, there’s the dawning realisation that he just got played. Not being able to hold back the smile that breaks out across his face, Harry finally concedes his most likely inevitable defeat. He’s letting out slow chuckles, being unable to contain them, this whole situation seeming entirely too _ridiculous _not to laugh at. A brief incredulous exhale escapes his lips.__

______ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

“If that was the strategy for round one, I can't wait for round two”

__

____

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! Also I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, editing is not my strong point, also I have no respect for the English language


End file.
